All beamline delivery components have been installed, tested and successfully commissioned, with the exception of the monochromator on the lID line. Infrastructure in the experimental stations is complete and almost all experimental components have been installed: optical tables, slit systems/attenuators/collimators, kappa and single axis diffractometers, cryogenic systems, Mar 345 on-line image plate detector, Quantum 1 and Quantum 4 CCD detectors, and a Fuji off-line image plate detector. Software to both control the beamline and experimental components, and to conduct initial analysis of the quality and completeness of the data has been installed and is continually being upgraded. With the agreement of the Advisory Committee, our initial users have been granted beamtime without peer review, as "friendly users" to assist us in commissioning both the stations and all our administrative procedures. "Friendly Users" are defined as those scientists who have supported BioCARS, either by contributing to our grant applications or by serving on various advisory and review bodies. The Scientific Subproject associated with each friendly user is described in the following sections. On the basis of exit interviews conducted with each user, we identify the hardware, software and administrative areas that require further upgrading as we move towards routine use operations at the beginning of 1999. Commissioning has proceeded more smoothly than anticipated and the specific areas identified contain no surprises to us.